


What Are You?

by Romeo3971



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brother Rory, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Episode: s05e12 The Pandorica Opens, F/M, Father Doctor, Father-Son Relationship, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Mother River Song, Mother-Son Relationship, Romance, Sister Amy, The Pandorica is not epmty, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeo3971/pseuds/Romeo3971
Summary: Two hundred years ago on a ship called the 'Emperor' a scientist decided to create a weapon with the abilities of many different races using the DNA from humans, darleks, zygons, weeping angels and even timelord. He succeeded and a baby grew from a test tube into a young boy, he grew in isolation and was brutalised till the age of 17 when something happened. They boy, who was just a number which had been tattooed onto his forehead, did something which caused the death of the scientist. The second in command deemed that it was too dangerous for the child to be kept so he ordered a prison to be built, one which could contain this boy. About 60 years into his imprisonment the cybermen found the pandroica and programed it to open in 140 years into the future where the could use what was inside as a weapon but what they didn't know was that the pandorica would broadcast a message around the universe and that message was "Please, please let me out. I will do whatever you want."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first work on here. Now I'm not that great of a writer but as I'm going though a tough time at the moment writing helps me to get away from it all so yeah thought I should put that out there. So Doctor Who is one of my favourites and I'm going to try and update once every week. So without further more I introduce the first of hopefully many chapters.

“What are you? What could you possibly be?” So many possibilities, what in the universe are you. I am quickly pulled from my thoughts by river putting her devise up against the side of the Pandorica. “River what are you doing.” I ask her curiously.  
“I’m trying to scan the centre of the Pandorica, find out what is inside there.” She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. Oh how I love River, she is so amazing. Before I can comment on what’s she’s doing I look on her face. She face is a mixture of confusion and horror, what could she have seen that would disturb her so much. “What is it River, what did you see in the scan.” She looks over at me and just simply hands me her device. I look at the reading and feel something gripping at my hearts. The scans say that the DNA structure of whatever is in there has the DNA of over 50 different races including that of a time lord, that means whatever is in here is park time lord. “Doctor, what is it. Who is in there?” 

“A time lord but not just a time lord their DNA has been genetically changed and they have had it torn apart and put back together but there is something else a voice, their voice.” What are you saying, what do you want? I point my sonic at the centre of one of the patterns and use different frequency’s when I finally hear it. “Please, let me out. I will do whatever you want just let me out.” The voice was of a young boy about 17 I would say, a child and not only was the voice weak and scared but I could clearly hear that he was crying. “Doctor, that’s just a kid. Why is a kid in there?” Amy asked confused. I am definitely not going to just let this go, no matter what this kid has done I cannot leave him in the hands of the Cybermen or Darleks.  
“If that message has been broadcasting over the entire universe and all of time then that is why they are all her. The most powerful being in all of the universe saying that they will do whatever they want. The most powerful weapon that they could want.” It all makes sense the most powerful being is a scared child locked in a box, willing to do what they wanted in return to be freed. “River how long until the box opens.” I say to her calmly. 

“About 2 hours, are you thinking what I am thinking.” She said to me with a monotone voice.  
“Alright then let’s get to it.” I say with a small smile.  
“I don’t get it want are you two doing.” Amy says in a confused voice, right I may need to explain this to Amy. I turn away from the cube and thrown River my sonic so that she can work on the Pandorica while I explain to Amy. “We are going to open the Pandorica. See at the moment it opening by shutting down all the locks one by and we are going to speed it up so that it unlocks faster. If that box opens when all of the species that have come here are present, then they will tear this planet apart in order to get him and I can’t let that happen.”  
“Okay sweetie, it is opening twice as quick now so I recon we have about an hour before it opens.” River said walking over to me and wrapping her arm around my waist. Oh this is new; wow she is very close to me. River seems to notice my nervousness so she strokes my side softly which calms me down strangely, I am quiet curious that she knows how to do that. I smile at her nervously, she looks over to me and gives me a sweet smile then kisses me on the cheek. “Okay guys no need to rub it in my face that I’m single.” 

I can feel a bright red blush cover my cheeks as I let my floppy hair cover my eyes to hide my embarrassment. “Right anyway, let’s get up there and see what’s going on.” I say running up to the exit with Amy and River following. I look up to the sky and see many colours lights representing the many ships that have come to fight for this kid. “What do we do?” Amy said looking up to the sky. River looks over to me with her beautiful brown eyes over to face me and says “Doctor, listen to me. Everything that ever hated you is coming here tonight. You can't win this. You can't even fight it. Doctor, this once, just this one time, please, you have to run.” She looks at me desperately.  
“Run where?” I say looking over at here, I love her but where in the universe could I possibly go and if I was to run what about the boy in the box, what about him. Am I supposed to just leave him to the hands of monsters to be used as a weapon for the rest of his life and let’s not forget that he is time lord, so I can’t help but feel the need to protect him. I don’t want to be the last one, not again, not after what happened with the master. 

“Fight how!” She yells back at me as my gaze shifts over to the flights from the roman camp in the distance. Oh I’m clever, I keep saying I need a bigger head. “The greatest military machine in the history of the universe.” I say calmly while a small smile grazes my lips. Before I can expand Amy asks curiously and slightly shocked. “No. No, no, no, no, no. The Romans.” I look over at River and she smiles at me. “Very clever sweetie.” She states and I can’t help but blush at the complement, anything that she says just makes me lover her more. “Right well, I will be back in about half an hour with a legion.” She states walking over to me and setting a kiss to my cheek before giving Amy a quick hug and strutting over to her horse and galloping away towards the Romans. “Right, let’s go look at that Pandorica.” I smile looking back at Amy with a childish smirk on my face which she then returns.


	2. What a shocker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit shocking in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading. If you like this then write a review and favourite this story to get regular updates.

“So what's this got to do with the Tardis?” Amy stated while looking at the designs on the large metal box. That is a good question but considering how interesting this entire situation now is that has now been moved to problem number two. “Nothing, as far as I know.” Well that is not entirely true. “But Vincent's painting. The Tardis was exploding. Is that going to happen?” She states looking back over to my form. “One problem at a time. There's forcefield technology inside this box. If I can enhance the signal, I could extend it all over Stonehenge. Could buy us half an hour.” So by that point River will be back with a legion at which point I may most likely have a plan on what I can do which hopefully will not end up with us dead.

“What good is half an hour?” She asked me with the strangest look on her face. Well she has a point but still. “There are fruit flies live on Hoppledom Six that live for twenty minutes and they don't even mate for life. There was going to be a point to that. I'll get back to you.” I say to her with slight amusement in my voice. “So, are you proposing to someone?” What! Where on earth did that come from. Stay calm. “I’m sorry.” I say in a slightly high pitched voice, nailed it.  
“I found this in your pocket.” Amy hold out a small red box with a ring in it. Oh no.  
“No. No, no, that's er, a memory. A friend of mine. Someone I lost. Do you mind?” I attempt to take it out of her grip, it brings back painful memories of losing friends before Rory. “It's weird. I feel, I don't know, something.” Yes Amy come on you can do this, please remember.  
“People fall out of the world sometimes, but they always leave traces. Little things we can't quite account for. Faces in photographs, luggage, half eaten meals, rings. Nothing is ever forgotten, not completely. And if something can be remembered, it can come back.” Your almost there Amy, you can do this.  
“So, was she nice, your friend?” It’s my fault she should be at home and remember Rory and they should be together and happy. “Remember that night you flew away with me?”  
“Of course I do.” She said with a small smile on her face. I couldn’t help but smile back at her with one of my goofy smiles. “And you asked me why I was taking you and I told you there wasn't a reason. I was lying.” Might as well tell her the truth, it may help her remember something.

“What, so you did have a reason?” She asks me with curiosity in her voice.  
“Your house.” I reply.  
“My house.” She says with doubt in her voice.  
“It was too big. Too many empty rooms. Does it ever bother you, Amy, that your life doesn't make any sense?” Hopefully she will realise that her life really makes no sense, I mean my life is crazy but wow hers makes no sense. Suddenly a laser shot shoots out and almost hits the two of us. “Okay, I need a proper look. Got to draw its fire, give it a target.” I say to Amy as we hid on the other side of the Pandorica, if River finds out what I’m about to do she will kill me then bring me back again and kill me again. “How?” She says with worry clear in her voice.  
“You know how sometimes I have really brilliant ideas?” I say with confidence in my voice. She looks over at me while laser shots ring out in the background. “Yes.” She says.   
“Sorry.” I state quickly before I quickly run out from behind the box and scream as loudly as I can.   
“Look at me, I'm a target!” I call out, ah okay so it’s a cyber-arm. I quickly jump out of the way before I get shot and hide behind one of the large pillars. “What is that?” Amy yells at me from her spot behind the cube. “Cyber-arm. Arm of a Cyberman.” I quickly explain back over to her.   
“What is a Cyberman?” Right, Amy has never met a Cyberman. 

“Oh, sort of part man, part robot. The organic part must have died out years ago. Now the robot part is looking for, well, fresh meat.” Gross as it may be, it true.  
“What us?” She says sounded disgusted  
“It's just like being an organ donor, except you're alive and sort of screaming. I need to get round behind it. Could you draw its fire?” I say hopefully towards her, I hate putting her in danger.  
“What, like you just did.” She says to me in a sarcastic tone.  
“You'll be fine if you're quick. It's only got one arm, literally.” I say showing her one of my arms in an attempt to reassure her. She looks at me and then starts screaming then runs out in the opposite direction attracting the arms attention. Now’s my chance, I move quickly and pounce on the severed arm. “Come here!” why has this thing got so much strength it just an arm. Quickly I use the sonic on it and it goes limp. “Doctor?” Amy says moving closer towards me.  
“Scrambled its circuits, but stay where you are, it could be bluffing.” I state scanning the arm with the sonic. “Bluffing, it’s an arm.” she said looking at me like I am insane. She is getting to close; I can’t let her get hurt. “I said stay where you are!” I yell at her; I don’t want to shout at her but this arm could still hurt her. I need her to stay safe. The next thing I know I hear Amy call my name softly only for her to scream a few seconds later. “AMY!” I yell at her. NO, I have to protect her. Suddenly, I feel a huge sharp pain shoot though my hands and around my body. I knew it was bluffing. The next thing I know my head is swimming and the hard cold ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, got any comments go ahead and send to me. Want to read more favourite the work and you'll get updates on new chapters that I will post. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
